


Unforeseen

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy ficlet in honor of Pride Month. Kurt and Blaine reflect on their lives while celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen

Kurt thought his fourteen-year-old self wouldn’t believe it if he were told how good his future was going to turn out by the time he was twenty-three. He was out of Ohio - hell, he was _out_ , period. And he was in the middle of NYC Pride with his handsome, loving husband at his side.

He had to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Blaine turned to ask, the rainbow heart painted on his cheek shining in the light.

“No, it’s not that,” Kurt said, squeezing Blaine’s hand softly. “It’s just...do you ever wonder what your younger self would say if they could see you now?”

“Sometimes,” Blaine said, an understanding smile on his face. “Some mornings, right when I wake up and feel you in bed next to me, or some nights after a particularly good run at the theater. Younger me was always a bit afraid I’d just become Cooper. Or worse, my father.”

“Hey, Cooper doesn’t have it too bad,” Kurt said. “He’s doing what he loves, same as us.”

“Yeah, that’s not the problem. He’s just so caught up in his own world sometimes that he doesn’t have room for others. I was afraid I’d be just as arrogant with even fewer credits than he has, you know?”

“You? Arrogant? Never,” Kurt teased. “It’s not like you once compared your high school show choir to rock stars or anything.”

“Hey now.” Blaine pouted.

Kurt kissed his cheek. “I’m kidding. I get what you mean. I was always afraid I’d never make it out of Ohio or out of the closet. Some days I just look at the view from our apartment or the glare off my wedding ring and get the wind knocked out of me.”

“Could we sound like any more of a PSA?” Blaine asked, chuckling lightly. “I’m surprised I don’t hear string instruments coming to a passionate crescendo in the background.”

“You _don’t_?” Kurt asked, laughing along. “I’m having aural hallucinations, then.”

Blaine snorted. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And now the lights are dimming! It’s like there’s a spotlight illuminating us while the rest of the world falls out of focus!” Kurt said melodramatically.

“Oh, really? And what do you think that means?”

“This, probably,” Kurt said before pulling Blaine in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders for a better angle, feeling Blaine’s own settle around his waist as always. When they finally broke apart, he had to snort.

“What?”

“Your foot popped,” Kurt said, nodding his head down at Blaine’s boat-shoe-clad feet. “You sure we’re not in a PSA? Maybe a romcom?”

“I stand corrected,” Blaine said, leaning up to kiss the rainbow painted on Kurt’s own cheek. “We’re definitely living out a fairy-tale ending.”

“Damn straight.”


End file.
